Rugrats 1957
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 1st Age Changing story of Rugrats in the 2nd series! We all know that Tommy and the others as babies as well as Suzie and Angelica are 3 years old, but what make it existing is to see their parents as they get to entered an alternative year known as 1957 as the grownups as the growndowns as they can see it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm Back and I'm going to do the first Rugrats story in a while, you wondering where I've been to? I'll tell you, I Had a cut on my finger while washing dishes and took care of it with serval band-aids, then I had to got _Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie_ from the Wyomissing goodwill, then I had to go to the Poconos for my birthday weekend, and today, I got new used dvds known as "Nicktoons Halloween", and got _Air Buddies, Igor_ and the complete 5th season of _according to Jim_ , it was a 3 for $5.00 sale, and would you know it in the middle? I did a _Survivor_ themed Cartoon Crossover, and then I Got to rewrite my first _Codename: Kids-Next Door_ fanfiction story, and did the Labor Day cartoon crossover story that features Puffy Amiyumi, and finally, an second age changing story of _El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera,_ so I think that we're going to be that I Done 8 invidival stories of _Rugrats/All Grown Up,_ 6 age changing ones, one Blue berry and one age changing one of the spin-off _all grown up,_ so we could be getting some stories in the 2nd series, with an age changing one, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: strangely effects happen

It was a spring day in the Drew Pickles residence as Drew gets to be paying on those bills as he gets to be that he was working as he was going to simply as they had to use it as that had to work hard on it. "Oh boy, if I didn't had to take this real hard, I might had to notice that he was simply as he gets to noticed that it was getting harder and harder as he know it.

"Oh boy, I got to work as I had to feel as they would notice it." he said. "I wish there's a better way to do so." it was that his wife Charlotte gets to walk up and said to him. "Those bills might had to get you down, huh?"

"Yeah, I wish that I could be young again, then I don't get to be paying those bills." said Drew.

"Maybe that we could pay Stu just a visit, I know just the ticket." Charlotte replied.

Later at Stu's house, he was working on an invention as Tommy gets to watch to see what he was doing. "You see Tommy, one day when you're older, you'll get to see that this will be quite simply as the 1957 version in this new portal.

As Tommy get to see that he was simply as he notices about the portal, Drew and his wife and Angelica gets to drive up as he gets to ring the doorbell as the doorbell caller saying "Doorbell Doorbell Doorbell!" As they get to see that it was Drew, Charlotte and Angelica on the front door.

"Hi Stu." said Charlotte.

"Hey Charlotte, Hey Drew, Hi Angelica." as Angelica smiled. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Drew's having a problem with those bills and he needs to take his mind off them by wanting to be young again."

"Oh, he's in luck, I'll be right up and show him." as he turns off the monitor.

As he gets up to the front door, he gets to show them. "Drew, you got something that I got to show you." as he gets to take him to his invention. "This is the time mirror, I happen to made it so people can see as they get to possibly as they get to use it as they get to make it as they get to see that as they get to possibly as they had to show of what'll be like years ago or years ahead, so I believe that I had to see it as they had to see it, I'm going to set it into 1957, and see that you might had to go though the distance."

And so, with Stu had to set it, he knew that he was going to feel as they get to notice it as he seems himself as the same age. "No offense, but I looked the same." said Drew.

"Oh that's right, I haven't even got to work out the kinks."

As Stu gets to might had to simply to work out with the kinks, Stu might had to make sure that he happen that to make sure as he gets to feel as he was going to work about it.

What might happen after he got the time mirror working right? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: This is the first Age Changing story of Rugrats of the 2nd Series and I believe that if you enjoy the 1st series age changing stories of the same show that we knew and love and growing up, I can't over hear about this reboot, I don't know if it's going to be in 2D hand-drawn like it was for the original show, or going to be in 3D, but I would like to be watching it sometime.


	2. Chapter 2-09-14-2018

A/N:This is the first chapter since September 8th of this year, and in the last chapter, it seems that Charlotte saw that he was doing some bills, and he wishes that he could be young again, that's when Charlotte had to take him and Angelica to Stu's house so he was working on an invention called the time mirror of which that he was going to be that simply as they get to feel as they had to noticed that mirror that can turn an earlier reflection into any year of its own, so Stu had to get the kinks out so he can get the machine up and running so let's read the chapter and see what's going to be happening in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Enter though the glass

It seems that Stu was making the time mirror had to make it as Tommy gets to talk about it. "My daddy was making a huge imvention called the time mirror, and he seems to make any time to be more moving forntwords and backwards." said Tommy.

"Wow Tommy, do you think that he'll get to fix it?" asked Chuckie. "Of course that he is." replied Tommy. "Well, if I know anything better, I think that my daddy's going to be transformed into a baby so I think that it was going to show that it as simply as they had to noticed that he was going the footcher, but instead, I think that he'll get turn into the same age as me, and if he gets turn into a baby, I think that quite as they had to allow that to do so."

It was that Stu was simply as he was going to feel that he was going to use it when they could allow that it was quite as they had to use it when he had to fix it as they could noticed it so he had to put the finishing touches, he knew that he was simply as he gets to put the right stuff. "There, perfect." As he gets to use it as he might get to make sure that he was going to simply as he gets it as he was going to show it.

"Okay, let's try it." as Stu gets to set it to the story as he had to set to the story as they build it up as he knows it.

"Now, I just need to get drew here and see if it works." As Drew gets to be sleeping on the couch. "Drew!" Stu said as he woke up. "I'm awake, I'm awake." as he gets to him and the time mirror. "Behold, I fixed the Time Mirror." he said. "Gee, you do you got to see that this'll work this time?" Drew asked. "Because that'll blow out."

"Relax Bros, I think that we could be that quite as good as new." as Tommy and the others get to see that he was simply as he get to follow that they could see as they had to as they wanted to know.

Later, as all of the parents get to see the invention. "I think that it was going to allow that this time mirror could be allowing that it was simply that it can make any year to be more reliable as it is."

"Well, I think that I could take in the mirror and see it for myself." As Didi gets inside, she knew that she was going to be that quite as she was simply as she would allow to enter though the same house as she gets to feel that she gets to feel that she was growing younger lightly as her clothes gets to shrink with her as she gets to make sure that she was feeling that she was simply hope as they get to make sure that she was simply as they get to

"Uh, I have a suggestion." said Howard as he raised his hand. "Could you set it to, oh, I don't know, 1957?"

"Okay, 1957." as he gets to set the year, he seems that he was going to show that he was exactly as he gets to try it again as he might had to see that he was going to noticed it as he was working on the machine as it could see that it reveled the reflection it stayed the same. "Uh, Stu? it shows the same reflection from before."

"Well, if you want to take a closer look, then I suggest that you're going to be take a good look at yourself then." as Stu replied as Drew gets to see that he was going to be taking a look at he sees that there's nothing there as he gets to be sneaky as he might had to be that he was going to make sure that he enters and he knew that it was the same.

As others looked confused, he seems that it was going to find that it was the same as the grandfather clock gets to be spinning its hands backwards. "I Knew it, still the same." As he gets to see that he feel that he was going to feel that he was growing younger as he gets to see that he has shrinking down as his clothes gets to see that he was simply that he was simply that he was seeing that the house looked bigger as he sees that he's now a 2-year-old, wearing that same clothes as before, only different.

As the others get to see Drew as a baby, they knew that he was going to notice it that Drew was going to have some fun as around.

"Drew?" replied Charlotte. "Huh, I guess that Time mirror had made people young." she said. "Did you had a little aging/de-aging effect in it?"

"Yeah, I guess that I could be added that too." As they had to see that Drew got turn into a baby. "Wow, I Can't believe that I get to be young too!" As Charlotte gets to enter as she gets to see that she might had to feel that she was feeling that she was getting younger as she gets to be that quite as she was simply as she gets to allow that quite as she gets to be younger and smaller as her clothes gets to see that her hands gets small as she gets to be getting childish and childlike as she might had to possibly as she was going to get down to it as she was simply down to it as she was simply down as she happen to see that she was now, a year-old baby wearing a diaper, and she still happen to have her hair.

"Do you think that your invention had to do anything about it?" Asked Didi. "Don't you worry, I think that it's going to be fine."

As they saw that Drew and Charlotte are now babies as they get to possibly as they had to feel as Tommy and his gang get to see of what was going on. "Wow, do you think that they went though that might mirror?" Asked Chuckie. "Of course, they went though that looking glass." replied Tommy.

"Wow, I never knew that Time Mirror gets to be so much fun." Said Chuckie. "But If I go into the footcher, I might to get to be grownup."

As More of the other parents gets in, it seems that Randy and Lucy gets into the house's reflection as they get see that they had to get Drew and Charlotte, they had to see that they get to make it as they get to allow that they get to possible that they get to felt that they're getting to be younger and smaller as their clothes became baby clothes as they got turn into babies as Randy gets to be wearing a yellow shirt and a diaper, and Lucy gets to be wearing a pink shirt and a pink diaper.

"Wow, Mommy, Daddy, is that you two in there?" asked Suzie as they could see her. "Wow, that girl's seem to be friendly and older." Said Baby Lucy in her new baby voice.

Then allow that Chaz gets to enter the mirror as he seems that he was growing younger as he gets to feel funny as his head gets to be reduced into a 2-year-old's, as the rest of the body gets to grow down to a complete baby.

Then Kira gets to enter as she gets to see the former grownups get to see that she gets to be that unlike others, she gets to be that she was growing younger as she gets down to 20, then she gets down to 10, and then 5, and then 3, and 2 years old, of which her clothes down to be exactly to be the same dress as she wore from before.

Then that Betty gets to see that she was going to enter as she sees a bunch of babies that are formally babies as she gets a little funny, of which she gets to grow down as she might had to feel that she gets to see that she's getting younger and smaller as her clothes gets turn into baby clothes of which happen to be a purple shirt with a Woman's symbol, and a diaper, and she still got her headband on her head.

"I Think that I see that my wife got turn into a baby, so I think that it's now or never!" as he gets to enter the reflection, he knew that the house gets to be the same, however, it seems that Howard gets to be that he was growing younger as he gets to see that he was shrinking along with his clothes as they became baby clothes as he gets to see that he was simply getting younger as he was going to allow that it was that he might had to feel that he was stopping at his baby age as he gets to enjoy it.

"Guys, are you okay in there?" As he gets to see their friends as they had to become babies. "Wow, I can't believe it Deed, it worked in there." said Stu. "I can't believe that they walked though the mirror and they became babies."

"I think that I get to see it for myself." as she gets into the mirror's reflection as she gets to see that everything's still the same as she gets to feel that she was growing younger smaller and younger as she gets to see that she was seeing that the house was getting bigger and larger, as she gets to see that she was simply that she was now a baby girl, wearing a red dress and a diaper.

It seems that they could possibly as they had to feel as they see Stu was the only grownup left. "Guys, come on, do you think that you're going to be that you're getting to be better off without me? I hope that you're-" as he stopped himself, he was surprised. "Wow, I guess that the others gets turn into babies, I guess that I could be getting in the fun." as he gets inside the Time Mirror, he seems that he's still the same until that he felt weird that he was feeling that his body is wobbling as he gets to see that he felt strange.

He was growing younger as he seems that he was growing younger as his clothes gets to be shrinking as he gets to see that he was going to be that he was simply as he was going to feel that his clothes are reducing, and he felt that his reversing puberty as his clothes gets to be that it was changing as they get to possibly as they saw him as he gets down as his face is getting babylike and his clothes are getting to be turning into a baby clothes, and his voice gets higher as he became a 1-year-old baby boy who's wearing a light-green shirt and a diaper.

"Guys?" asked Stuie. "Stuie?" replied Didi. "How did we became this young?"

"We're grown down!" said Drew.

"Wow, I'm so cute this way." replied Kira in her baby voice. "Me too!" Said Betty in her baby voice.

As the babies from outside the mirror, they get to see their parents got turn into babies, how good this is going to be?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3-09-18-2018

A/N: Before we began, I just wanted to tell you that last Saturday that I got my new DVD recorder remote with Batteries so I had to use it, matched with my DVD recorder and it worked! I got it from the mail from Amazon of which that it wasn't supposed to be release until today, of which it got arrived 3 days later, so I Think that we get back to the baby parents as they went from grownups to grown downs as they went to the time mirror and became that they had to use it as they get to possibly as they had to feel that they found out that the time period looked the same, only different. How Different? Let's find out right now!

Chapter 3: Acting their ages

It was that they could possibly as they had to allow that it was simply as they would noticed that the babies had to feel that they walked up to the time mirror. "Wow, did they really walked into the mirror?" asked Kimmi. "It was a long story Kimmi, you see that Chuckie wanted to see Mirrorland that we get to see how different about it." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, and it seems that we prefer that things are back to normal here." Said Chuckie. "You dumb babies, they got thought a different time line so that they became babies themselves!" Said Angelica.

"Wow, they went though the time mirror and became babies themselves?" said Tommy. "I never get to knew that."

"Now the grownups are babies, let's see what's going on in there." Said Lil. "Oh Lil, I don't want to see what's going on there, I just want to play some toys in the playpen." said Phil.

"I'm with Phil, I think that we should go back." as they get to see that they had to be that they're looking into the time mirror as their parents get to see that they're going to see what was going on there.

Meanwhile, in the time alternated house, the baby parents gets to see that they had to feel that they're going to feel that quite as they had to see that it was different. "Stu?" said Drew. "How did we get to the other side?" he asked. "I think it's because of that mirror." Said Stu.

"You mean that we gone back in time?" asked Didi. "I think so." answered Stu.

"Wow, look at the bright side, at least that Drew gets to be a baby again." said Charlotte. "Very funny." said Drew.

"Maybe that we get to see that we're living in a world of babies." said Betty. "That's silly, it seems that there's a big world of them!" said Drew.

"You think? That's because there are our foocther rooms that could be that interesting and stuff." Said Stu.

"Haven't you forgotten?" asked Howard. "We've traveled back in time and we've been turn into babies along the way."

"Yeah, right." Stu doubted as he gets to be going to that playpen.

As Stu gets to be holding around, he knew that he was going to make it, he just entered as he seems that he was going to enjoy it.

As Drew gets to the couch, he knew that it was bigger on him as he gets to see that he was going to feel that he was climbing up the couch as he gets to see that his legs has been short as he was going to see that he wasn't even adult anymore. "My legs, I Think that I was shrank down."

As Charlotte gets to him. "Drew, are you feeling all right?" she asked him. "I feel that I was a little baby all over again, and I could be that he was going to use that he was using his new baby age as he gets to see that he was simply as they get to feel as he was going to be that quite as they see that Howard and Betty are going to walk up the stairs to see that Stu and Didi's bedroom as they get to see that it's still the same.

"I think that I could use my exercise as we get to jump up and down on the bed." said Betty as she gets to do it as she was going to see that it was quite as they get to use it as they get to have some fun. "Oh well, what harm that could it do?" asked Howard as he gets to be jumping up and down as well.

Then we go over to Chaz and Kira as they get to the playpen as well as Stu. "Well, let's get to play with our kids' toys." said Kira. "Well, I Think that It could be that it was nothing to do it but to do it." said Chaz as Didi gets to entered. "Wow, It seems that I find that Lipzships gets to be that what happen if parents could be taking care of babies." Said Didi as he gets to build up a book pyramid as they get to see that she was going to see that quite as she gets to be interested as Drew came down and looked at that.

"Look!" As they get to see that time mirror as it glows.

What was going to happen next? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to make this chapter short, it's nothing personal, it's that I Had bowling today and it was a league day so I had 100 in my first game, and I had 99 in my second game.


	4. Chapter 4-09-24-2018:Rugrats Alike

A/N:As you don't know from the last chapter, it seems the grownups are now the grown downs as they get to see that the house gets to be the same, as the main rugrats get to watch from the time mirror, they seem that they're having such fun. when suddenly, they get to see that glow from that Time Mirror as they get to see their kids.

Chapter 4: Interesting way to revile their childhood

As they get to see that they're going to know that it was simply as that it was nothing that the Time Mirror gets to show that it was simply as they get to noticed that the other side reviled to be their kids. "Why, it's our kids!" said Didi. "They must to let us know that we've been turn into babies like them!" said Stu. "that explains why the time mirror had to be that magical."

"That must the biggest surprise that I ever get to see." Said Drew as he gets to see that it was that Stu might get over to the mirror as he gets to see that his son Tommy get to see it. "Daddy, is that you?" Tommy said. "It's me Tommy, your dad." Stu said.

"Did this whole mirror get to see that turn me and your mom into babies like you and your brother Dil?"

"I think that this was a different kind of that." Said Tommy.

As Didi gets to see that she was going to though the mirror, she knew that she was seriously that she was quite as she gets to possibly as she had to notice that she was blocking it out as she gets to notice it.

"Betty, you might get to over here." As she gets to Didi. "What is it?" asked Betty. "I think that Time Mirror gets to be that it was simply get to be having a solid way of making it up as they get to possibly as they had to feel as they get to relive their childhood."

"I Think that being a baby again could be interesting as this could possibly as they had to use it as they had to allow as they could make it powerful." replied Didi.

"Come on, in the past, we were babies once, and now thanks to this time mirror, we're them again."

As Didi gets to see that she was going to possibly as they had to see that Stu gets to the mirror as he gets out of the 1957 side and back to the president time. "Wow, that was great." Then he realized something that he was still a baby. "Huh, I suddenly gets to see that quite as I didn't turn back."

As he noticed it happen to be that if it's Rugrats Alike!

As he gets back to the 1957 side, he was still the same. How is this possible?

Find out next time and you'll see how went wrong.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5-10-01-2018

A/N: If you don't know where I've been, I'll tell you, I believe that I had a cold and I've been taking some Medicine so I could possibly as I've been taken care of myself as I Had been having medicine and I bet that it was going to be that I've take lots of rest and got to be better, and this weekend, my dad took me to Zerns where after over 100 years, it's going out of business, and we go thought it one last time, and then the next day, we went to Jake Flea Market's with him and my pop-pop Tice of which that we're looking for some records where I first saw a 2 for $1.00 sale of which I got _Garfeild Mysteries_ which contains _Garfield And His 9 lives_ which I Seen on YouTube a lot of times, and As a free DVD, I got _Nickelodeon: ICarly I Spaced out_ so we had to keep searching and I found the first season set of _Scrubs,_ which I Had to start the series all over and see how it began, and so, I had to take care of a nasty cold so, I bet that we're going with that story and as you can see, on the last chapter, it seems that Stu gets back to the present time and he seems that he didn't turn back, he was still a baby, he didn't know that it didn't get to see that it was strangely effected as he gets to figure it out, will get to solve the mystery and turn back? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 4: A Mystery that could no one that figure it out

It was that Stu gets to wonder if they could possibly as they had to feel that he was trying to figure it out of why he can't change back, he seems that he was seriously that could be that he was going to noticed that he was making sure the time mirror had to see that he was going to possibly as he gets to notice it. "I Don't understand." he said. "I thought I was going to grow right back up, and some how, I'm still a baby." As he gets to see that he was possibly as he gets to notice about it.

As Drew gets to walk up and said "Stu, this time mirror isn't about anything that." he said. "We need to find a way to get this mirror to be right again."

"Right, that's it!" said Stu. "I think that we need go down to the basement and fix this up."

"I Don't know guys, but wouldn't it be that we need the girls to go down there." said Chas.

"Well, I think that need that we got down together." said Stu. "What do you say guys?" As they get go down as they had to get to be proven.

Meanwhile, outside of the time mirror, Tommy noticed that they get though the year as they thought. "Tommy, what are you doing?" Asked Chuckie. "I gots to go to the past so I can help daddy and the others."

"But, you weren't even borns yet." said Chuckie. "Come on, we get to that year." as Tommy and the others get to the other side, they had to make sure that they could allow that they're going to see that they had to find that they're still the same.

As they get to their baby parents, they knew that they could get to make sure that they could get the time mirror as they could possibly that could they had to see that they're going to find them as they could possibly as they get could use some monkey wrench.

"Now that's something, isn't it?" said Stu. "We could use this monkey wrench to get the bolts tighten up again and then the time mirror gets us back to normal." said Stu. "Gee, I hope that you're right." said Drew.

As they get to go up, they had to see that they could possibly as they had to get the time mirror as the other baby grownups and the babies had to see if they could get the machine up and running right.

As they might had to find out, they had to make sure that it was going to be that quite as they get to learning that it was simply that he gets to see that he gets to measure on the time mirror. "Need some help Daddy?" Asked Tommy as Stu saw him. "Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"We need to get you to fix this mirror." Said Tommy.

"You need to make sure that you're going to go back to the other side!" said Stu. "But we're here to help."

"Help, right! I Think that we to make sure that you're going to go around here." As they get to the time mirror as they get to use it as they get to work together, but will they do it?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to cut my chapter short but I got to take care of my cold, but hey, I'm feeling better already.


	6. Chapter 6-10-08-2018

A/N: I'm back and I feel better and I had a great time at my neice's bridal shower, and I did a one-man golf show so It was fun and We had to get back to the story. When we last off Baby Stu, he was going to use the time mirror so he can go back to his own time, but when he gets to the other sice, he was still the same. As he gets to fix the time mirror, Tommy might get to fix the mirror, what will happen? Let's find out right now.

Chapter 5: knew the unexpected

As Tommy knew that his dad was going to fix up the time mirror, he was going to help him. "Tommy, what are you going here?" Asked Stu. "you know that you're going to give me some see effects."

"it's okay," said Tommy. "I think that I know how to make this work." As he gets to use as he was going to make it as he was going to see that quite as he simply as he knew that he was going to use it as that we need to make it as they would as they had to allow that he was simply get to use his screwdriver as he was going to see that he was going to allow that it was quite as they would had to simply as that he was going allow that quite get to see that he gets to screw the bolts in as he gets up to be working.

"Well, I guess that my son will be a brilliant inventor one day." Stu said as he and the other baby adults gets to step out as they get to find out that they haven't change back either. "Well, this ain't good." said Betty.

"Why are we still babies?" said Howard as he scratches his head with his finger.

"Maybe it's those side effects that might had go off." said Charlotte. "Nonsense, I think that we can grow right back up. said Didi as she gets to have a growth, then suddenly, nothing.

"I think that it was simply that side effects got the best of us." said Randy. "Well, I don't know about you but I don't want to be an grownup again yet." said Lucy.

"You got too, it's the only way that make sense that allow that quite as they get to possibly as they had to see that it was going to make sure that they could find out about this.

"Stu, I think that Tommy and the others might get to fix the time mirror," said Drew. "I wanted to feel young but I don't want to this young."

"Well, I hope the babies might get to fix the time mirror." said Stu. "Besides, they don't know anything about it." as they get to possibly as they had to allow as they get to possibly as they might had to feel that the baby parents had to go outside and play as they get to simply as Stu and Drew gets to talk. "Listen, if Pop and Lulu gets to find out about this, we're all going to have a big youth time."

"If we wanted to grow up again, I think that it was that side effects might happen though the time-aging ripple."

"Oh please, there was no such thing as that." As Drew shudders. "or is there?"

Is there a really a time ripple? find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry about the chapter being short, but my laptop has got a broken "G", "H" "Backspaces", and the "Quote" buttons so, I'll get on it eventually.


	7. Chapter 7-10-13-2018

A/N: Last chapter of "Rugrats 1957", we get to see that Stu was going to fix the time mirror as Tommy gets to help with his trusty Screwdriver, so he had to put the screws in as he gets to see that he was simply had to allow that he was going to allow that he was simply that they got the time mirror fixed, however, when the other parents step back to the present time, they're still babies and we still don't know why, so Stu and Drew might get to talk as they had to know that about the Time Age-Ripple. So we must read this chapter and see what was going on there.

Chapter 7: Playdate with Rugrats 1991

It was that simply that Stu gets down to the basement, he knew that he was trying to figure it out of what went wrong that he was simply that the Time Mirror has been fixed, but some how, it could never get to see that he was trying to figure it out that he was looking at his blue print as he was simply as he gets to know of what might happened as his wife Didi gets to see him.

"Stu, I think that we'll have to grow up all over again." she said. "Maybe that we'll get to grow up with the babies."

"Deed, we can't do that, we'll be orphans." Stu replied. "What about Pop and Lulu? They get to take care of us." said Didi

"Oh yeah," Stu said. "And maybe that Boris and Minka gets to take care of you."

"That's true." said Didi as Drew came in. "Hey Stu, we may not be got though the distance but I think that I know how to grow right back up again."

"Grow up again? Right!" as Stu gets to go down to Drew. "Do you know anything?"

"Well, if my calculations are correct, we get to use the lights as we get to use it if Charlotte gets to be that quite as they had to believe that it was going to use as we might had to allow that it was that we can reverse the transformation that turn us back."

"Wow, that's great!" replied Stu as he and Drew gets back to the Time Mirror as he gets to see that he was simply that he was going to use as he might had to simply that he would never had to allow that would see that they get to possibly as he knew that was going though the machine. "Are you ready?" said Drew.

"Ready and to grow up!" as they get to use it as they had to possibly as they get to allow that she was going to simply as they had to allow that the machine had to start it up, then it got blown them away, and got hit by the couch. "Well, that went well." said Stu scarastily. "You don't know what it takes!" Drew said to Stu. "Oh yeah, well I think that there was never a better way!"

As they get to more argue then Phil and Lil as we speak, then they get to laugh as they get to see that their dad Lou gets to see that mirror. "Well, I see that Stu did something useful for a change." said Lou. "I think that he made some kind of a mirror." as he gets though the 1957 side, he knew that he was still the same, when suddenly...

He felt that he was losing some wrinkles, his hair his growing back and then he happen to be that his hair turn brown and he was feeling better as he knew that he was 34 years younger.

As he stepped out of the mirror, he knew that he was simply that he was going to feel that he was going to make sure that he was feeling great, he was feeling great and more importantly, he was going to make sure that he was having fun.

"I shall thank Stu for making me younger that way." he said as he gets to sit on his recliner and gets to watch his fishing show.

"Same ol' dad." said Stu.

Then he and Drew gets to the other Rugrats as they get to see that Didi gets to feed Tommy and Dil, and it seems that Betty is pumping up with Lil, and Chuckie gets to play with his dad and Kimmi gets to play with her mom, and Suzie gets to take care of her parents as she gets to jump rope.

"Wow, it seems that the kids are having fun." said Stu. "I got to admit, this could be fun." said Drew. "I guess that the Time Mirror can wait." as they get to upstairs to find something, Stu replied "I Think that we're going to play Tommy's toys in his room!" as they get to take it, they had to with it as Stu gets to Tommy and Dil as they get to have fun, as Drew gets to his wife Charlotte as she gets to have some fun.

As Angelica gets to them as they had to go though the distance as they had to make it as they had to allow that she was having fun with her mommy. "You see Daddy, I think that Mommy's more fun as a baby, and I think that we need to see that if there's anything that had to make sure about it, it was going to be that fun." Said Angelica.

"Oh yes Pumpkin, I think that it was going to believe such fun." said Drew.

As they get to have some fun, they get to see that the time mirror was going to make something that's highly unusual about it.

It wasn't long until they had to be that quite as they get to possibly as they get to do so as they get to make as the time mirror gets to see that it was working.

As Tommy stopped playing for a moment, they get to see that the time mirror gets to see that it was something that it was simply that there was a machine that could be that something strange was happening.

"Wow, the time mirror is making such strange noises." said Tommy.

"Maybe it has a tummy ache." replied Lil. "Nah, Mirrors don't have tummies." said Phil.

"Do you think that something strange is about to be going on in there?" asked Chuckie. "Because if it's in there, I don't think that it was going to be that quite to be backfiring."

"I Think the time mirror gets to get that there was going to be quite out of touch.

What's going to happen to the time mirror? Find out next chapter as the Rugrats gets to the bottom of this.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I had to make up for the last chapter being short because I had to use my spare Laptop from my very first laptop and that's why the main keyboard of my HP laptop got the "G" "H" "Backspace" and Quote buttons are mysteriously don't work, so please understand that as well.


	8. Chapter 8-10-22-2018

A/N: Before we began, I just went to that All-Abilities Gym last week and it seems that I was uniquified for that that I had to stick being with the gym that's right near my bowling alley, so as we left off, we get to see that Tommy had to fix the time mirror and it was fixed, and as for Grandpa Lou, he was now in his 30s again and enjoy this Chapter and see if the babies get to see what was wrong with it.

Chapter 8: Malfunctioning Troubles

It was the babies are looking at the time mirror as it seems that there was something wrong with it so they had to allow that it was simply that it was getting that there was going to be that quite as they get to noticed that they got to see it.

"You think that there was something was wrong with the mirror?" asked Chuckie. "I Don't know Chuckie, but I think that we had to get it as they get to see it." said Tommy as Angelica came in. "Well, if I know anything, I see that there was going to notice that the machine's got a malfunction."

"A Malfunction?" asked Tommy. "But I Just fixed it."

"You see, if the Time mirror gets broken, It seems that you and our mommies and daddies get to grow up with you." explained Angelica. "But within that time it seems that I get to be the boss." as the babies looked worried.

Meanwhile, the baby grownups gets to take a look at the mirror as Stu and Drew gets to see what was going on there. "Yep, there was no doubt about it." said Drew. "The Mirror is definitely is on malfunction."

As Stu and drew gets to be working on that mirror, Didi and the other girls gets to her and Stu's grown-up bedroom as they get to find there was going to be that as they had to get something to enjoy as they get to possibly as they get to get take a look at Didi's shoes. "Yep, there was no doubt about it," said Betty. "It seems that you have 16 pairs of shoes."

"I Don't have 16 pairs, I have 5...ish." as they get to see that the girls saw that they get to see their clothes as they get to play dress up as they get to notices as they get to be in their dresses as they get to have some fun as they had to allow that there was simply as they get to allow that they would allow that there was simply as they had to see Kira gets to be in a green dress as they could as they had to allow that might as she get to look pretty, and we get to take a look at Charlotte as they might had to allow that there was simply that there was going to allow that there was quite good, and there was Betty in her grownup shirt as she gets to be pumping up as she was going as she allow that she was going like it, and there was Didi as she was in that same red dress, only fits her pretty good and it was going to see that she was grownup then she was originally was, then we see Lucy as she gets to be in a yellow dress as she had to enjoy it.

It was that until that that there was there was going to hope that there was they see that the mirror gets to allow that they could allow that they might had to allow that there was simply that there was going to see that Stu was going though the mirror, as Chas, Randy and Howard as they get to use Stu as they get to allow that they might had to simply as they get to work hard as they work hard as they get to allow that they get to allow that they're going allow that they might had to allow that allow that there was going to see that quite as they're going to save him as they get to fall as they get to knock the girls out.

"It seems that the mirror had to possibly get it got a mind of its own." said Charlotte. "No it doesn't, it just happened that it was going to see that quite as it was nothing that it was simply that there was never get to allow to make it as they get to fix it."

As the boys and girls gets up, they had to see that it was going to make sure the mirror as they get to possibly that there was going to see that it was quite was that Suzie had to find the problem.

"Yep, there's the problem." said Suzie. "There is going to be that the mirror's going to be that quite as they get to allow that there was going to see that if it's going to explode, that means that you're going to be stuck this way until you grow up all over."

As Stu gets an idea. "Well, I think that we'll get to work together and get the kids with us!" as the others smiled. "You think so?" asked Drew. "I know so!"

Will they get their kids as they get to make the time mirror and get back to normal?

Find out in the conclusion of this story!

In that meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry about that blooper there, I guess that I was that I got carried away.


	9. Chapter 9-10-24-2018

A/N: On the last chapter, we get to see that Stu and Drew gets to inspect that the mirror was on Malfunction, and so did the babies, as they get to know that the mirror that it was simply that quite as they get to possibly that they would allow that there was going to be that if the mirror gets exploded, that means the grownups might had to grow up with their kids, or will they? Let's read the final chapter right now!

Chapter 9: A lot of fixing

It was that they could possibly that they had to allow that they would had to use as they get to allow that it was simply that there was going to show that they had to allow that they're going to use the right tools so they could get to see that the mirror that it was going to be fixed.

"We got to fix this mirror," Stu said. "or else we'll have to grow up all over again with our kids." as they get to use the mirror, they had to see that they get to know that they're going to fix it up as they had to allow that they might had to use it as they would get to fix it.

"We got to fix that mirror so it doesn't get exploded." said Tommy. "But what if it's going to be broken for reals?" said Chuckie. "We'll have to grow up all over again."

"We got to make sure that mirror's got to be fixed so they could get them back to norman." As they get to possibly as they had to make it as they get as they had to use it as Suzie gets to help them. "Hold on, I don't want my sister to be seeing my mommy and daddy to be remain babies!" as they get to work on the machine as they get to possibly as they had to get the mirror as they could get as they would had to fix around that they get to use it as they would allow that they get especially that it was going to allow that there was going to noticed that there was going to see that they might had to allow that to allow that they could simply as they had to make sure that there was nothing to do it but to do it.

As they get to allow that they had to allow that there was something that there was they get to make to allow that there was a way to allow that there could be going to enter the mirror as the baby parents had to make it as they would allow that they're going to enter though the 1957 side. "Is there something that we could get to do about this?" asked Drew. "Because I don't think that this is a good idea." replied Stu.

"I was wondering that if we could allow that there was going to be that quite as they had to know anything about it." said Drew.

"All right, we're going to find something that we need to put the finishing touches!" said Stu as they could get some ideals as they get to hope that they had to entered as they get to allow that they're going to allow that they get though the distance as they could enter as they had to allow that it was that they get though the rooms as they get to fly as they had to make it as they had to use some loose bolts and put them in the time mirror as they get though the distance as they had to allow that they're going to hope that they could get to fix it as they had to allow that it was had to allow that there could that use it.

After they could get to know that they had to put the final touches in the machine, they had to seem that they could hope that they would noticed that they would feel as they had to get some hope as the mirror had to a complete stop as it got fixed.

"It worked!" happlily cried Tommy. "We stopped the mirror from getting 'spolded!"

"If that's true, then how come the grownups are still babies?" asked Angelica. "Hey yeah, you got a point." as they get to see that they're supposed to get back to norman I mean normal, but it seems that they're still babies.

"Well, it seems that the mirror's fixed, but I'm surprised that we're still babies." said Stu. "Yeah, well look on the bright side," said Didi. "At least that we'll get to grow up with our babies after all."

"Actually, Tommy and the others are babies," Charlotte stated. "Actually, Angelica and Suzie are 3 years old."

It wasn't long until they had to hope that they could allow that there was going to feel that that the grownups feel a little funny as they get to grow up as they had to get back as they get to possibly as they get to feel that they're growing up as they get to feel that they could see that they're growing with their clothes changing back to normal as they had to allow that they're regaining puberty and they had to grow though their adult factures, as they're moaning as their voices got deeper until that they get back to their adult ages, and as for Lou, he had slightly got older as he got back to _his_ proper age as he gets back to normal.

"Huh, that was fun being young again." he said. "I Think that I could do it again sometime." as he gets to leave it. "Well after regaining out baby ages, I think that we could go to the park and have some fun." as they get to possibly as they get to allow that they would allow that they get to use it. "But what about the time mirror?" asked Drew. "We can't leave it here." As Stu thought of it, he had to put in the invention as he gets to cover it up as he gets to see it.

"Well Tommy, I hope that it's sometimes that we get to see that we get to see that it's best to have some fun with the grownups being grownups, as well as them being babies." said Chuckie.

"You're right Chuckie," said Tommy. "And maybe we'll be grownups too someday, and be little as we are now as possible."

As Angelica got to make sure that she gets to see that. "Well Daddy, I guess that when you get to be a baby again, I guess that I get to play with you?" as she smiles.

"Well, we might had to teach you responsibly and more." said Drew. "More? aw nuts!" Angelica replied as he and Charlotte gets to take her to the park along with the other Rugrats and their parents

At the Park, they get to enjoy their fresh air and they get to play as they get to enjoy their time.

The End

Please Make Some Comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: I Hope you enjoy this "Rugrats" story in the honor of this upcoming reboot coming to Nickelodeon, so yeah, that's what I wanted you to know.


End file.
